High-power lasers are recently being used in a variety of applications, such as motion sensing. Examples of high-power lasers may include edge emitting lasers and/or surface emitting lasers. A laser beam emission of the high-power lasers may have different properties than that of other lasers. Manufacturer or users of such high-power lasers may be challenged to accommodate for these different properties.